


Discovery

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 点梗产物：x冷淡in不起来所以副业为gvav导演兼摄影7 X 第一次下海自我安慰5警告：双性琛





	Discovery

“是生活上有什么困难吗？”张颜齐语气平缓地问，“我看你还是学生？”

“啊？”镜头对面的男孩，长得挺好的，但反应不太快的样子。

“我是说…”

“哦，不是不是，不是那样的…”他摆了摆手，又挠了挠头，巴掌大的脸开始泛红，“其实…是我朋友，推荐我来的…就是我，我有点…”他飞快地看了一眼镜头和摄像机后的张颜齐，脸上红晕肉眼可见地加深了，“我可能有点…”

张颜齐明白了。

“癖好。”

男孩愣了一下，似是无意识地伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔丰润的下唇，点点头。

“嗯…”他声音很轻地承认道。

“那挺好的。”张颜齐面不改色，依然是懒洋洋的样子，低头又看了看手里的信息表。姚琛。Yao。“你朋友的建议不错，我…们，会照顾好你的。”他说到后面半严肃半调戏，换来了姚琛一个局促又甜美的笑。

“那你随时开始。”

男孩上身穿了宽松的黑色真丝质地的衬衫，下身同样颜色和质地的一条短裤，不知是因为他腿太长还是怎样，是会让人看了觉得“有点太短了”的微妙长度。

这种感觉在姚琛屈起一条腿踩到沙发上时越发明显，布料像液体一样滑到他的大腿根，露出他大腿内侧白嫩的皮肤，只留下一小块最私密的部位被遮住给人想象的空间。他修长的手指顺着自己的膝盖往下摸，指尖带着一丝轻盈跳动的感觉，探进裤管里一些，然后侧着角度抬眼看了一下镜头。

张颜齐莫名呼吸一滞。

很会嘛….他漫不经心地想，真的是第一次吗…

小小的引诱很快就结束了，仿佛有意不让人在开胃菜时就吃太多，男孩小幅度地扭着屁股脱掉了裤子，然后是内裤，动作乖巧，可谓一丝不苟，他下半身脱光了以后夹着腿，一手还半遮半掩地盖在裆部，又往沙发里面坐了一点，两条腿都屈起，踩住了沙发的边缘。

张颜齐按耐住了出声说一些鼓励他的话的冲动。

果然男孩虽然面带羞窘的绯色，但还是双手往后撑住后，慢慢对着镜头打开了腿。

这下轮到张颜齐愣住了。他没有预料到这个，信息表里也没有提到这点。虽然说双性的体质并没有到“传说中”这种地步的罕见，但张颜齐入行到现在这段不长不短的时间里，也是第一次亲眼看到。

“不，不要紧吧？”男孩小声地问到，怯怯地。

？简直滑天下之大稽。

“嗯？完全没问题。”张颜齐尽量平稳地说，顿了顿，眼神稍稍往下，又补充道，“你很漂亮。”

姚琛双眼低垂，睫毛像被捉住的蝴蝶在挣扎一般扑扇了几下。

这句夸赞，加上镜头和旁人双眼的注视对姚琛小小“癖好”的刺激，显然给了他不少鼓励，他的眼神变得氤氲，胸口随着喘息的起伏也有一些加速——张颜齐很熟悉，这些都是情欲燃烧的征兆。

姚琛的手指环绕上了自己已经半勃的粉红色的阴茎，不紧不慢地上下撸动，没有用很大的力，等那个小家伙完全硬挺起来，他便往上滑，拇指一下一下地轻轻敲击着涨成深粉色的圆润顶端，指腹牵连出细细的黏液拉成的丝线，点了几下后，他拇指用力往下摁，直接画着圈刺激那最敏感的粉嫩的头部。

“嗯啊——”

他张开嘴低吟出声，说不出的又轻又软；他整个身体跟着哆嗦了一下，稍稍向单手支撑上身的方向倾了一些，脑袋也向那边歪，眼角一下子被染红了。

这不是张颜齐第一次看漂亮的男孩玩弄自己，但这绝对是他第一次心跳如此加速。他还没搞清这是怎么回事，他的大部分注意力都用在了姚琛身上，用在了注视观赏他的一举一动上。

姚琛到现在都还没有碰他下面那个洞，但这不代表张颜齐没有注意到那里。那朵花穴生得小小的，四周干干净净，虽然还没有被直接照顾到，但已经湿了，阴唇肉嘟嘟的，颜色跟他的阴茎一样淡，泛着水光。清纯中承诺着色欲。

前列腺液也越流越多，似是要跟花穴争个高下，把姚琛两腿之间搞得整个湿漉漉的。他撸动阴茎的动作越来越顺越来越快，腰肢和屁股控制不住一般地扭动。

“有点痒了…嗯…”他轻皱着眉头，显出一种性感又柔媚的脆弱，以至于张颜齐差点错过他嘴里坦率的浪语，“我可以…”他舔了舔已经变得嫣红的嘴唇，“我可以摸那里了吗？”

他细长上翘的双眼顺从又渴望地看着张颜齐，后者慢半拍地反应过来，他在寻求他的准许。

张颜齐荒谬地感到喉咙口变得干燥又粘稠。这是不一样的。这跟以前的一切都不一样。

他准备好接受这个角色了吗？

在他想清楚前，他已经开口接受了，“嗯。”

姚琛眼睛里有一丝愉悦，不知是来自被准许玩弄自己最想被玩弄的地方，还是别的什么。

他连手指都生得那样精致，适合用来玩弄那同样精致的穴。他先用四根手指盖住整个阴部，开始揉弄的瞬间叹出一口气，仿佛终于得偿所愿。他没有让手指贴得很紧，在动作中总有一点点空间，让他那张湿润的小嘴像在唱歌一样发出“噗叽噗叽”的声音。

他很快不能满足，又往沙发里蹭了蹭，得以实在地躺靠在沙发背上，腾出的那只手也从胸口一路抚摸到小腹，然后滑到下身，食指和中指撑开那口嫩穴，小指娇俏地翘着——张颜齐发现这似乎是他一个不自觉的习惯。

被揉弄得肿胀起来的花唇被撑开，终于露出中间那湿滑嫩红的销魂洞。这个器官，姚琛两腿之间的这朵花，不管任谁看，都能明白，生来就是要被玩弄的，生来就是要被男人的唇舌吮吸、舔弄，被男人的手指扩张、抠挖，被男人的阴茎抽插、撞击。要被艹、被日、被干到崩溃，不停地喷水

姚琛这个人，生来就注定要出现在这里，在张颜齐的摄像机前，在张颜齐的眼睛里。

姚琛另一只手的两根手指并拢了，挤进了被撑开来的洞口——即使被撑开，那里依然小得叫人心疼，叫人想赶紧用更大的东西捅开。

比如张颜齐的鸡巴。张颜齐这辈子都没这么硬过的鸡巴。

姚琛呼出的气仿佛都带着暧昧的桃色，他双眼微阖，看着他的手指在自己的蜜洞里探索，以一个稳定的速度进进出出。

“你平时经常这样自己玩吗？”张颜齐问，声音哑得他自己都惊讶。

突然被问问题，姚琛抖了一下，“没有经常…嗯呜…”他挖到了自己的什么好地方，屈起了手指快速地来回磨蹭，一边娇喘一边快乐地眯起了眼睛，“有时候…会。哦…哈啊...但平时都，都没有这么…嗯～…啊…啊…”

他张着嘴，浑身发抖，说不下去了，但张颜齐懂。

“对不起…”他手腕抖动的速度越来越快，原本撑开穴口的那只手也转上去揉捏硬挺起来的阴蒂，他上身绷成了一张弓，胯部不自觉地往上挺，“嗯…呜啊…啊啊啊....我，我…要去了…”

玫瑰色的肉穴夹紧了他的手指，然后张开喷出一股一股的爱液，顺着他的手指四溅开来。

张颜齐忍不住也舔了舔舌头。那一定很甜。

姚琛整个人就像一朵开到酒红色的玫瑰，懒懒地瘫在沙发上，细长的双腿仍M字打开着，让在高潮余韵中抽搐的肉洞清楚地暴露在镜头前。

他头有点晕，眨眨眼睛，看到张颜齐从摄像机后移到了他面前。

“拍完了吗？…”他被肉体快感搞得舌头都有点麻麻的，讲话含含糊糊，“不是，还有…玩具？”

张颜齐附身将他更深地压进沙发，“忘了玩具吧。”他沉声说，“你需要更好的。”

更直接的，更灼热的，更强有力的。

姚琛快乐地发出甜腻的尖叫，当张颜齐勃起的滚烫的粗大的阴茎狠狠凿进他体内，一下子撑满他肉洞里所有的空间，将他撑得前所未有的开。他觉得自己的肚子都被张颜齐的鸡巴填满了。

眼泪从他眼角滚落，嫩滑的舌头一时吞不回去，被张颜齐吸进了嘴里。姚琛呜呜呜地哭着，被堵住的呻吟从鼻腔里滑出；压在他身上的男人以毫不留情地力度干着他，硕大坚硬的龟头一次次碾过他最敏感的地方，带来激烈的快感像海啸一般拍到在他身上，将他卷起来，肆意翻滚摆弄。

他们还在未关闭的摄像机前。

根本不消多时，姚琛就腰胯痉挛着又一次高潮了，阴道内喷出的液体被张颜齐的鸡巴堵在里面；后者根本没打算让他喘口气，不间断地凶猛的撞击接踵而来，刺激得姚琛翻着白眼在他身下接连绝顶。

张颜齐从未觉得自己如此生机勃勃过。他在神色涣散的姚琛耳边温柔低语。

“乖乖，我的宝贝，我终于找到你了。”

END


End file.
